Faithfully
by Insomniaandinfomercials
Summary: A multi-chapter mpreg story. M/R. Mainly just angst and fluff. OC contained, who isn't paired with anyone. She's Reid's cousin. Yeah. R&R! Not AU.


**Hello hello everyone. **

**This is the mpreg fic I was talking about :'D **

**idk just read it.**

**It's all probably going to be mostly fluff. And angst of course.**

**Omg you can't have a cm fic without angst, just saying. **

**And also in this fic world of mine mpreg Is as freaking normal as regular pregnancy so people are just like "oh that dudes preggo cool beans." **

**Oh and yes I am using an OC in this. Her name's Chelsea. She's not gonna be paired with anyone. She's just Reid's cousins who swears a lot. Just a warning :'D**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of CM for now! :D**

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid sat at his small dining room table, anxiously waiting for his boyfriend, Derek Morgan, or his cousin Chelsea to come home. He would've liked if they both came home at the same time, since Chelsea seemed to diffuse stress in situations, usually.<p>

Spencer was six weeks pregnant. He had just figured out two weeks ago, when he had originally went for a check up and complained about bloating. Turns out, he had been four weeks pregnant. Two weeks later, he buckled down and decided he needed to tell Morgan before it became too obvious.

"Honey, I'm home!" Morgan yelled from the back door. Clooney hopped off the couch and went to meet him. "Not you. But I guess you're good enough." Morgan said to Clooney. Reid laughed and Morgan walked out to the dining room.

"Hey." Morgan said.

"Hey." Reid said back.

"Where's Chelsea?" Morgan asked.

Chelsea had been living with Reid since her mom had kicked her out six months ago, longer than Reid and Morgan had been together. When they moved in together, Chelsea just floated along. She was rarely home, either being at work or with her friends, but when she was home, Reid and Morgan were usually on a case. In other words, they were all rarely home.

"At work. She should be back any minute now." Reid said and shrugged.

"Oh, well, wanna go on a walk down to the beach when she gets here?" Morgan asked. Reid smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, that'd be fun." Reid said. Morgan grinned and opened the fridge.

"So what did my beautiful boyfriend do on his lovely day off?" Morgan grabbed a bottle of Gatorade.

_Puke and sleep off a migraine that lasted for four hours, and I'm not sure it's gone yet, while you went with "The guys" to the gym. Oh, and Clooney shitted all over the carpet, had to clean that up, too. But, all in all, I did the laundry. _"Did laundry, read, slept in." Reid lied. Morgan walked over and kissed his boyfriend softly.

"Well, I'm glad it was a good day." Morgan said. Reid faked a smile.

"Hello, Morgan-slash-Reid family!" Reid heard his cousin yell from the kitchen.

"Think fast!" Morgan yelled and chucked his Gatorade at the lanky blonde. Chelsea threw her hands out to block it, but it ended up hitting her in the stomach. She immediately chucked it back at him.

"Whore! I was off guard!" Chelsea yelled. Clooney barked.

"Clooney thinks you just suck." Morgan laughed and shrugged.

"Screw you, Clooney! You can't say anything until you magically grow thumbs." Chelsea yelled. Clooney continued barking.

"Beach, anyone?" Morgan said and looked at Reid.

"Spencester! Why so quiet?" Chelsea asked. Reid looked up at her and grinned.

"Just listening to you guys." Reid shrugged.

"Can I bring Clooney?" Chelsea asked. Clooney looked up at her at the mention of his name.

"Yeah, sure. We're walking down there, though." Morgan said. Reid stood up.

"Cool. I'll probably meet Casey down there and throw a Frisbee around or something." Chelsea said and got a leash from behind the door. Clooney jumped up. "Let's go Clooney!" Chelsea yelled and ran out the door, Clooney following behind.

"Ready to go?" Morgan looked at Reid and asked.

_Just tell him at the beach. _"Yeah, let's go." Reid said and grabbed Morgan's hand.

Down at the beach, Chelsea immediately saw a couple of her friends and they all ran off, along with Clooney.

"Well, that didn't last long." Morgan said and laughed. Reid laughed.

"You thought it would?" Reid asked. Morgan shrugged.

"I though at least maybe she'd introduce us or something." Morgan said and laid out a towel. The two sat on it.

"They all know me. The blonde boy over there apparently really likes me, but so does the brunette girl next to Chelsea. It's kind of dramatic." Reid said. Morgan laughed.

"Well, they can keep dreaming, cause you're all mine." Morgan said and kissed Reid on the cheek.

"They're also about twelve years younger than me." Reid said and laughed. Morgan shrugged.

"That doesn't stop some people." Morgan said. Reid laughed.

"This is true." Reid said and nodded. Morgan laughed.

The two sat in silence and watched the waves hit the shore.

"Derek?" Reid squeaked out silently.

"Yeah?" Morgan looked at Reid and asked.

"SPENCESTER! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL EACH OTHER!" Reid turned around to see Chelsea running up towards them.

"What?" Reid asked. Chelsea got up to their towel.

"Freaking Casey and Marissa over there are fighting over you. I mean, damn, they're _nine-freaking-teen _and they're fighting over you. Crazies." Chelsea said and looked over her shoulder at a soaking wet Clooney.

"Clooney!" Morgan yelled.

"Yeah, he kind of sort of ran into the beach after the Frisbee landed in the water." Chelsea said. "I'll give him a bath when we get back home." Chelsea shrugged. Morgan laughed.

"It's okay, I think he's clean enough already." Morgan said and patted the dog on the head.

"I'm gonna go back and make sure no one's being drowned, then I say Dairy Queen." Chelsea said and grinned.

"Sounds like a plan." Morgan said and grinned back at her.

"Awesome! Be right back!" Chelsea said and ran away. Reid looked up at Morgan, who was taking a long drink of Gatorade.

_Just say it._

"I'm pregnant." Reid said quickly. Morgan spit out his Gatorade.

"..What?" Morgan asked. Reid looked at him.

"Six weeks." Reid said. Morgan looked at him.

"Where? How? What? How did you figure this out?" Morgan asked.

"Well, I've taken about six home tests. The first one said negative, but the other five said positive. I went to the doctors, too, and got it confirmed. I'm six weeks pregnant tomorrow." Reid explained. Morgan stared at him.

"You're...pregnant?" Morgan looked out at the beach.

"That's what I've been saying this whole time." Reid said and smiled lightly.

"You mean you've been at work for the past six weeks, potentially putting you and the baby in danger? Are you crazy?" Morgan panicked. Reid looked at Morgan.

"What was I supposed to do?" Reid asked.

"You should've told me the second you knew." Morgan said and looked down.

"I know, I know. I should've. But, I don't know. It just never came up. I didn't have the nerve to.."

"It's mine, right?" Morgan interrupted. Reid laughed.

"Yes, I can assure you, it's yours." Reid said. Morgan smiled.

"Well, you're talking bullshit if you're going to work again." Morgan said.

"But, I have to!" Reid yelled. Morgan raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine. Then you're sitting with Garcia. Every day." Morgan said.

"No I'm not!" Reid yelled.

"Bullshit I'm letting you get put in danger when you're pregnant, Spencer!" Morgan yelled.

"Could you not announce it to the world? Thanks. I'm pretty sure everyone on the beach knows now." Reid huffed. "Oh, and you only care about my safety when I'm pregnant? I see." Morgan rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Spencer, you know that's not true...And I'm sorry Clooney knows your pregnant. He's probably gonna tell all his dog friends. I heard that beagle down the street is quite the gossip..."

"Shut up, Derek." Reid said and muffled a laugh.

"You're laughing." Morgan said and grinned.

"I'm not. Shut up." Reid said and looked away.

"Don't hide it." Morgan said and scooted closer to Reid.

"I'm not hiding anything! Jeez." Reid said and stood up.

"Do I have to tickle you?" Morgan stood up along with him and asked.

"What?" Reid asked and looked at him, dumbfounded.

"I said," Morgan looked back at Clooney, then turned back around. "Do I have to.." Morgan stopped when he realized Reid had ran halfway down the beach already.

"Damn it, Pretty Boy!" Morgan yelled and laughed.

Reid was still laughing when he stopped at the shoreline, picking up a piece of sea glass. He smiled at his green tinted broken reflection and shoved the soft glass in his pocket.

Soon, a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"So, I'm thinking Emily for a girl." Derek said. Reid laughed.

"You want to keep it?" Reid asked. Derek laughed.

"I do, personally. But it's your choice." Derek said. Reid smiled.

"Well, I'm keeping it, then." Reid said. Derek kissed his cheek.

"Have I told you that I love you?" Derek asked.

"Only about eighty times in the past two days." Reid said and looked down at his fingers. Morgan laughed.

"Dammit! I can't bring you two anywhere!" They both heard Chelsea yell. Reid and Morgan both laughed.

"More like I can't bring you anywhere. Look at my damn dog!" Morgan yelled. Chelsea rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Clooney. You'll be my date to Dairy Queen and all the girls will be jealous of how cute you are." Chelsea walked over to the dog and said. Clooney rolled onto the towel.

"Dammit, Clooney! That towel was dry!" Morgan, who was walking up with Reid, yelled.

"Karma's a bitch!" Chelsea yelled and ran off towards the Dairy Queen, Clooney following behind.

"Wanna ditch?" Morgan asked and grinned.

"No, I could really use a Oreo Brownie Earthquake right now." Reid said. Morgan laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>I think that was the longest first chapter I've ever written for anything. Maybe.<strong>

**I think this whole chapter was a little OOC. **

**Oh well. Next chapter won't be as much, hopefully.**

**Liking Chelsea so far? Hating her? Don't really care? Hating the story? Loving it? Liking it?**

**REVIEW! :D**


End file.
